


the right time

by NoxWrites



Series: prompts [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrites/pseuds/NoxWrites
Summary: Kimberly proposes to Trini





	the right time

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick prompt from tumblr

Trini throws one of the shooters up in the air for Kimberly to leap off of the giant garbage can and slam into his chest, throwing him to the ground. Back to back the two work their way through an onslaught of hired guns. Three come in close, dropping their guns and pulling out knives and crowbars. One to their right pulls out a lead pipe and Trini grips it as it comes down from a swing, using his own momentum to throw him to the side and tumbling into his own men. 

 

“Boys? Any day now?” Kimberly hears Trini through their coms.

 

“One-” A blast muffles their communications before clearing up and Billy’s voice cuts through again. “One second.” 

 

Trini rolls her eyes, gripping Kimberly by the elbow before sling-shotting her towards a group of angry men. She turns on her heel, throwing punches as more and more mercenaries decide to come out of hiding. 

 

Trini’s nearly through the last patch when a black blur comes past and knocks three of them down before throwing the last one into a pit. Trini stands, hands on her hips as Zach does a small victory dance before he turns around and faces Trini. 

 

“What?” He shrugs his shoulders but only to be rewarded with a smack across the back of his head.

 

“You’re supposed to be watch Billy.” Trini growls at him before going back into position with Kimberly.

 

“He’s a big boy.” Zach taps his coms. “Aren’t you Billy?”

 

“Yeah, but an extra pair of hands would be nice with this bomb.” Billy speaks with a slight stutter as he’s working under a time constraint.

 

“Go. Help. Him.” Each word is punctuated with a punch to one mercenary or another. 

 

Zach mumbles something under his breath before bouncing between buildings and heading to Billy’s location. Trini feels Kimberly on her back again, with a slight squeeze of each other’s hands they’re back in the fight. 

 

“Hey. Can we talk?” Kimberly shouts as she finishes throwing a guy against a light pole, the force of impact denting the pole and making it fall over a row of other mercs. 

 

“Now?” Trini remarks as she ducks under one guy to get atop another, twisting her legs around his neck before vaulting off of him. 

 

“I’ve been trying to talk to you for three weeks but I never find the right time.” Kimberly sucks in a breath as she ducks a punch and then exhales as she exerts her own pressure into a punch to the ribs. 

 

“Jesus, yeah. Okay.” Trini huffs as she finds herself rolling on the dirt with one guy only to be tackled by another as she rises. 

 

“Marry me.” Kimberly states more than asks. 

 

“What?!” Trini choke holds one of them before using him as a weapon against the other. 

 

“Sorry. Will you marry me?” Kimberly repeats, this time with a question. She’s cut her enemy count down severely.

 

“No I heard you the first time. But are you honestly asking me right now?” Trini’s standing, the man from before is still under her arm in a choke hold. She elbows him in the back of the head.

 

“I figured there is no right time for our line of work.” Kimberly leaps over Trini to knock another guy onto the ground. 

 

Trini balks and stutters out nonsense before she just sighs. “I mean, of course I’ll marry you. Yeah.” 

 

As she finishes her sentence they turn to see the wood factory Billy and Zach were in explode. They watch as two figures leap from the second story window and onto the ground. Trini rolls her eyes as the two high five once they recover from their landing. 

 

“Dear god I hope Jason gets back from visiting his family soon.” Kimberly mutters before pausing, turning to Trini and continuing. “Wait did you say yes?” 

 

Trini laughs, “Yes.” 

 

Trini has to stand on her toes to kiss her  ~~girlfriend~~   _fiance._ Both of their visors go up as they kiss, holding each other as Billy and Zach laugh at their victory fail. They break apart when the two boys come jogging up to their side with ridiculous smiles on their faces.

 

Trini shakes her head, one arm around Kimberly’s waist. “You do realize the mission was to not have the bomb go off?” 

 

Billy looks at Zach who looks at Billy and they both shrug. “It was going to destroy the whole town, killing thousands of people. It only blew up in the factory, killing zero.”

 

Zach holds up his hand, fingers bending to make a zero with his hand for emphasis. 

 

“When’s the wedding?” Billy asks, a bigger smile on his face than before. 

 

Trini tosses her head back with a groan. 

**Author's Note:**

> and as always find me on tumblr   
> http://canaries.tumblr.com


End file.
